In an effort to increase the ease of use and efficiency of operation of digital computers, much work has been done in perfecting the man-machine interface. Graphic input tablets have been developed which allow the operator to input data directly into the digital computer by writing on the tablet with a pen or stylus while the stylus senses the x and y coordinates of the position of the stylus and inputs this data to the computer which can then store the data in the computer's electronic memory or reproduce the graphic input on a display device. One drawback of this kind of input device is that a large number of x and y coordinates must be stored by the computer in order to reproduce the graphic input with fidelity. Prior art systems have attempted to reduce this storage requirement by storing a starting point, a slope for a line and a length of the line. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,596 issued 1 Jan. 1980 to C. E. Schwab, et al discloses such a technique. The problem with this storage technique is that the fidelity of the image reproduced by the digital computer is limited since it can only reproduce straight line segments. While the fidelity of this reproduction can be improved by using many short line segments, this defeats the concept of compressing the data by requiring many more storage points. Nowhere in the prior art is a technique for highly compressing non-linear graphic input data and reproducing high fidelity images of the data disclosed.